raison cachée
by busard
Summary: Sherlock déteste Mycroft. Une visite impromptue éclaire une partie du passé des deux frères. Résumé nul mais venez jeter un dication d'une future relation Sherlock/John. Sherlock/John partie 2


Je me suis demandée pourquoi Sherlock semblait tant détester Mycroft. Cette histoire viens de cette question. Elle se passe quelques semaines après ma précédente fic. J'espère que vous aimerez.

Raison cachée

Le jeune homme senti quelque chose percer sa peau. Il tenta de se débattre mais l'autre personne était trop puissante. Avant même qu'il n'ai eu le temps de crier, la sensation de piqure disparue. Mais le jeune homme n'en fut pas plus heureux. Il se sentait bizarre et il détestait cette sensation. Il tenta de fuir cette pièce mais ses jambes lui semblèrent lourdes comme du plomb. Il s'effondra par terre et le monde changea du tout au tout.

Avant de perdre connaissance il entendit l'autre personne lui dire ces mots :

" Désormais tu sera à moi. Et si je ne peux pas t'avoir alors personne d'autre ne t'auras."

XXXXXXXXXX

Sherlock s'ennuyait ferme. Lestrade ne lui avait confier aucune enquête depuis plus de trois semaines. Il avait, bien sur, accepté de mener quelques petites enquêtes sur des vols ou bien des kidnapping, mais aucune de ces enquête ne l'avait stimuler suffisamment. Il aurait bien souhaiter pouvoir tirer des balles dans le mur, mais John se montrait de plus en plus doué pour cacher son révolvers. Cela fascinait et énervait Sherlock. Comment quelqu'un de si facile à lire pouvait se montrer aussi surprenant ? Ce n'était pas croyable !

Sherlock fut surprit de voir que presque une heure s'était passée depuis qu'il avait commencer à penser à John. Cela lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent et ça l'inquiétait. Sherlock n'était pas idiot, contrairement aux dire de John, et il avait une idée très précise de pourquoi cela lui arrivait. Et c'était justement ce qui l'effrayait. Un psychopathe, même un parfaitement fonctionnel comme lui, ne pouvait pas éprouver d'émotion. Et pourtant, il se surprenait de plus en plus à ressentir des chose au contact de John. Il ne voulait pas avoir de sentiments mais il était incapable de s'en empêcher.

Le bruit d'une clef dans la serrure le tira, à nouveau, de ses pensées. Sherlock regarda John rentrer d'un air fatigué. Encore une fois il maudit Mycroft qui l'empêchait de toucher son héritage et ainsi de permettre à John de travailler moins pour payer leur loyer. Mais tout au fond de lui même une petite voix lui disait que John n'aimerait surement pas être entretenu. John était un médecin dévoué à son travail et le quitter lui briserait surement le cœur. Mais si il pouvait faire moins d'heure, alors Sherlock en serait des plus heureux. Sherlock préférait ignorer la raison profonde de ce bonheur.

Enfin, maintenant, Sherlock voyait partir John pour son travail sans craintes. Sarah s'était montrée bien plus résistante que prévu, mais Sherlock était arrivé à les faire rompre. Sherlock avait échafaudés les plans les plus improbables et Sarah s'était accrochée. Sherlock commençait à craindre que rien ne puisse la faire fuir quand le miracle s'était produit. Il n'avait pas fallut de situation dramatique, ni de grands mots. Juste Sarah traitant Sherlock de "bizarrerie" pour que John mette fin à cette relation amoureuse. John s'était porter au secours de Sherlock sans réfléchir et Sarah l'avait très mal prit. Un mot en entrainant un autre, John avait finalement rompu avec Sarah. Le lendemain il s'était retrouvé au chômage. Heureusement, le dispensaire qui soignait ses "irrégulars" cherchait un véritable médecin et John avait sauté sur l'occasion. Malheureusement le dispensaire ne pouvait pas payer John autant que ce qu'il touchait quand il travaillait pour Sarah. D'où le nombre grandissant d'heures supplémentaires que devait faire John pour joindre les deux bouts.

Sherlock s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose pour soulager John d'une partie de sa fatigue, car il avait constater que lorsque John était en colère contre lui il était beaucoup plus en forme après. Mais un coup frapper à la porte le priva de cette joie. John alla ouvrir comme à son habitude et il laissa entrer l'étranger à l'intérieur. Quand il vit qui John avait laisser entrer, Sherlock senti son sang se glacer dans ses veine. La dernière personne qu'il souhaitait voir se trouvait face à lui.

" Bonjour Sherlock." Dit l'étranger. " Cela fait bien longtemps que nous ne nous sommes vus. Tu m'as terriblement manqué."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

John était sorti acheter du lait. En fait, il s'était servi de ce prétexte pour fuir l'appartement. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de voir cet homme, ce Victor Trevor, prendre Sherlock dans ses bras et que ce dernier se laisse faire. Depuis quelques mois John s'interrogeait sur les sentiments qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de son colocataire. Et maintenant il avait sa réponse, car si ce qu'il ressentait juste à l'instant n'était pas de la jalousie alors il voudrait bien manger son chapeau. Sarah lui avait dit un jour que si il voulait mener une vraie vie, alors il devrait abandonner Sherlock totalement. Et, à l'époque, John avait pensé que cela serait pareil à une amputation, sans pouvoir s'expliquer pourquoi. Mais maintenant il savait.

John était encore en train de se battre avec la caisse automatique quand son téléphone lui indiqua qu'il venait de recevoir un SMS. Priant pour qu'il ne vienne pas du dispensaire il l'ouvrit. Ce qu'il lit l'étonna grandement.

_ John, reviens immédiatement à l'appartement. Besoin d'aide. SH_

John était encore en train de se demander si il pouvait réellement retourner chez lui quand il reçu un deuxième SMS.

_ S'il te plait John viens tout de suite. SH _

John n'hésita plus. Il laissa ses achats en plan et il se rua vers la sortie. Sherlock ne demandait JAMAIS "s'il te plait". Quelque chose de très grave devait être arrivé. Jamais il n'aurait du laisser Sherlock seul avec ce Victor qui pesait bien au moins cinquante kilos de plus que Sherlock et qui semblait être un sportif de haut niveau. John craignait que ce Victor n'ai attaqué Sherlock ou quelque chose dans le genre. Mais le spectacle qui l'attendait quand il rentra dans l'appartement le prit de court.

Sherlock était allongé dans le sofa avec un seringue à la main. Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes à John pour déduire que Sherlock était sous l'emprise d'un drogue. Il tourna son regard furieux vers Victor qui était assis dans "son" fauteuil.

" Qu'est ce que vous lui avez donné ?" Demanda John d'un ton dur.

" Je ne lui ai rien donné ! C'est lui qui à sorti cette seringue et qui m'a proposer un shoot."

" Espèce de sale menteur !" S'exclama John. " Sherlock est clean depuis des mois. Il ne possède pas une once de drogue dans notre appartement. Alors je répète ma question : que lui avez-vous donné ?"

Se sentant acculer Victor se jeta sur John dans le but évident de le tuer. Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que John sache si bien se défendre. Victor n'avait aucune idée qu'il n'affrontait pas un simple docteur mais un ex-militaire. Son souffle fut coupé quand il reçu un violent coup de poing dans le sternum. Il s'effondra à terre, toute idée de meurtre l'ayant déserté d'un coup.

John s'empressa d'appeler une ambulance. Puis il contacta Lestrade pour qu'il prenne en charge leur visiteur. Lestrade apparu, au grand soulagement de John, au même moment que Sherlock était monté dans l'ambulance. John prit tout juste le temps nécessaire pour expliquer la situation à Lestrade avant de se ruer dans l'ambulance pour accompagner Sherlock. John faisait confiance à Lestrade pour s'occuper de ce maudit Victor.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sherlock se réveilla dans une chambre inconnue avec la sensation que sa gorge avait été passée au papier de verre, et avec un mal de crane horrible. Il tenta de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé, mais seule une sensation de crainte lui revint et il se mit a trembler de tout son corps. Il ne s'apaisa que lorsqu'il senti une douce pression sur son bras. Sherlock senti une impression étrange et merveilleuse de calme comme il n'en avait jamais ressenti. Il laissa ce sentiment tout nouveau pour lui le guider à nouveau vers le sommeil.

Lorsqu'il se reveilla à nouveau il vit que le jour s'était levé. Sherlock était à présent suffisamment conscient pour se rendre compte qu'il se trouvait dans une chambre d'hôpital et que John était endormi sur une chaise à coté de son lit. Sherlock voulait l'appeler mais sa voix ne produisit qu'un très faible bruit. Cependant ce fut suffisant pour réveiller John.

" Sherlock ? Dieu merci tu es réveillé ! J'ai eu si peur que tu ne te réveille jamais !" Dit John avec des larmes dans les yeux qu'il ne semblait même pas sentir.

" John ! Que.. que s'est il passé ? Pourquoi suis-je ici ?" Demanda Sherlock plus confus que jamais.

" Ton "ami" Victor t'as drogué. Nous ne savions pas ce qu'il t'avait donné et nous craignions qu'il ne soit trop tard pour faire quelque chose."

" Nous ?"

" Oui, nous. Moi, Lestrade, Mme Hudson, MYcroft et même Sally. Seul Anderson semblait être heureux mais après ce que Lestrade lui à dit, crois moi, il à changé de disque." Rigola John d'un rire nerveux.

" Qu'est ce que Victor à dit ?" Demanda sombrement Sherlock.

" Un tas de mensonge ! Comme quoi s'était toi qui avait procurer la drogue et que tu avais tenter de lui en faire prendre." Répondit avec hargne le docteur.

" Et tu ne l'as pas cru ?" Demanda Sherlock avec de la peur au fond des yeux.

" Bien sur que non. Oh, je sais que tu n'es pas un saint. Je sais que tu as été un junkie. Et c'est bien la le mot clef "était" et non pas "est". Je sais aussi que si tu voulais continuer à te droguer tu ne te cacherais pas. Je vis avec toi depuis presque un an Sherlock et je suis un bon médecin. Je sais reconnaitre un drogué et toi tu n'en es pas un. En plus, tu es mon ami et je te fais confiance quand tu dit que tu es clean. Alors je n'avais aucune raison de croire ce Victor."

" Mais. Mais Mummy et Mycroft l'ont pourtant cru lui. Pourquoi ne fais tu pas comme eux ?"

" Que veux tu dire Sherlock ?"

" Il y'a des années, Mycroft et Victor étaient amis. Victor venait souvent nous voir et il était assez gentil avec moi. Tout du moins plus gentil que certains autres. Puis un soir il m'a demander de le rejoindre dans la bibliothèque et avant que j'ai pu faire quoi que se soit il m'a injecter de la drogue. Mycroft et Mummy son arrivés quelques minutes après et Victor leur a raconté que je l'avais forcé à prendre de la drogue. Mummy et Mycroft étaient furieux contre moi et ils n'ont pas voulus me croire quand je leur ai dit que c'était Victor qui m'avait fait l'injection. Ils m'ont envoyé dans un centre spécialisé où j'y suis rester un an. Quand j'en suis sorti j'ai commencer à utiliser des drogues. Après tout autant qu'ils m'en veuille pour quelque chose."

" Oh Sherlock ! Je suis désolé !" Dit sincèrement John.

" Cela n'a plus d'importance. " Dit Sherlock. " L'important est que tu me croit John. Et je te jure que je n'utiliserais plus jamais de drogue."

John ne dit rien mais il sourit et il prit la main de son ami dans la sienne. Sans un autre mot un serment venait d'être fait entre les deux. John aurait toujours confiance en Sherlock et Sherlock ferait tout pour mériter la confiance de John.

XXXXXXXXXX

Derrière la porte de la chambre, un homme se tenait là avec un visage défait. Sherlock, son jeune frère qu'il aimait tant, était passé par l'enfer à cause de lui. Mycroft ne pouvait pas se pardonner de ne pas avoir cru son jeune frère à l'époque. Victor avait été plus qu'un ami pour lui et maintenant il venait de découvrir que non seulement son petit-ami avait toujours été amoureux de son jeune frère, mais qu'en plus s'était lui qui avait mit en branle la dépendance aux opiacés de Sherlock. Mycroft serait tombé par terre si il ne s'était pas appuyé sur son inséparable parapluie.

Mycroft n'osa pas entrer dans la chambre. Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi Sherlock le détestait autant, et il ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer. Si les rôles avaient été inversés, Mycroft n'aurait jamais pardonné à Sherlock. Mycroft était conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas changer le passé, mais il pouvait faire quelque chose pour le futur. Il allait devoir discuter avec Mummy. Il était plus que temps que les torts fait à l'égard de Sherlock soient réparés.

FIN.

J'espère que cela vous à plu. Ma prochaine fic sera plus joyeuse. Merci de me laisser une petite review et à bientôt.


End file.
